nakanohito_genome_jikkyouchuufandomcom-20200215-history
Oshigiri Zakuro
Zakuro Oshigiri (忍霧 ザクロ Oshigiri Zakuro) a stealth-type game uploader, characterized by his masked mouth and ability to conceal his presence well even in real life. He is often stoic but harbors a shy side especially around women, which makes him a target of Yuzu's teasing. He entered the game in order to find his younger twin sister Sakura after she disappeared under similar circumstances. He has trouble working with Anya and keeps a dagger in his jacket for self-defnsce Apparence Oshigiri est un jeune garçon à la peau claire, de physique normale, aux cheveux blonds foncés, aux cheveux courts et aux yeux violets c'est un beau gosse. Il a un masque noir qui couvre la moitié inférieure de son visage voiture enfant il était ouvert sur les joue et il est rarement vu sans. Il porte une veste blanche avec quelques rayures noires sur une chemise noire se qui le rend très classe. Pantalon noir atteignant ses genoux et chaussures noires. en lisant cet article vous verez toute sa beaute al etat pure c un vrai beaux gosse koi. Personality History Relationships Abilities, Equipment, Powers Plot Episode 1 (Stages 1 and 2)Episode 1 Zakuro receives a message on his screen about playing the closed beta of "The Ones Within - Genome" Unaware of its true meaning. He gets sent to the new world but it's unknown what he was doing when the 1st stage was going on. Later Paka enters the tower where he brings Iride, Karin, and Kaikoku. He wanted everyone to introduce themselves starting with Iride which he said it lively leading to Karin hitting him in the head for not feeling any kind of danger in his surroundings. Zakuro introduces himself in a fast way then asks why are they in this world to Paka. After everyone has introduced themselves, Paka informs them about the second stage which is called Oujia Board Exchange where everyone has to pull a straw and whoever gets one must participate in the second stage. He has got the Paka straw which means he has to participate in the second stage alongside Iride, Karin, and Anya. The second stage was about the four of them granting 3 wishes for a spirit. They had to put all of their fingers on a coin and then it will move by itself revealing the spirit's wishes. The first wish was that the spirit wanted water. Zakuro wanted to remove his finger but Karin didn't allow him to do it resulting to him being scared from women. The second wish was a friend. Iride says his name to the spirit and asks if it wanted to be friends with him where the spirit accepts his request. Then came the last wish which was Akatsuki Iride, none of them knew what they were supposed to do where then Iride felt he was being dragged by something towards the window. Anya asks what he was doing and he says he was being dragged by something and then Iride was dragged outside of the window. Anya runs as fast as he could to save him but couldn't reach and before Iride falls he says that there was someone behind them which none of them noticed. Although Iride falls, it's later revealed that Pantarou saves him in time, and it carries him back to the ledge, where he climbs up. Karin is unpleasant with Iride's reactions. Iride notices that someone was indeed behind them. He points to Zakuro and says there's someone behind you and they turn around and see a girl sitting in the back and Iride approaches the spirit girl and talks to her. Despite her being so quiet he asks her about her name and if she wanted to be friends with him. She tells him thanks for the water and do you want to be friends with me which Iride agrees. Suddenly she starts to burn up and stating to Iride to go with her and die together. Zakuro trying his best to warn Iride from going near her but fails. Next, she tells him that he will forget her after she dies but Iride didn't let her go, instead, he went to her while she was burning explaining that he never breaks his promises and hugs her. After this, the Second stage or Oujia Board Exchange is completed, and Iride and the others receive "01 Chromosome" When all of them were sitting in the cafeteria Karin apologized to Iride about their first meeting. Episode 2 (Stage 3) Zakuro was summoned with the others outside so that Paka can explain to them the second stage. Whilst everyone seems quite miserable about having to go along with this, Yuzu and Aki are excited once they see the giant egg. The next stage is revealed by Paka to be a nurturing game where they must hatch a girl from the egg and make the school idol Hikaru Genju fall in love with her and he says how there is no limit to how many people can take part but it must be a minimum of four. Anya looks to Himiko saying how she's the obvious choice to put on the team. She then hides behind Aki. Karin then tells Zakuro to participate in the round but he says he doesn't want until Yuzu pushes Karin towards Zakuro which backed up fast since he is terrible in dealing with women. Then Anya makes fun of him causing them to have an argument. When he wasn't chosen he notices Kaikoku heading towards Paka so he decides to follow him. Episode 3 (Stage 4) Zakuro and the others were in the lobby when Kaikoku showed up with Zakuro. Kaikoku told them that when they were busy with the 3rd stage, he and Zakuro have intruded floor 51 which was prohibited for all of them. While they were reporting what has happened, they were attacked by a Plant Monster. It caught Zakuro's leg. Paka then opened the speaker and said that since they have broken into floor 51, stage 4 will become an S-level stage, called "Exterminate the Mimicry Man-Eaters". Kaikoku then saves Zakuro but was going to hit Anya as well, they started arguing when Himiko threw a flashbang onto the monster causing it to fall down and separating the group. Iride and Anya were separated from the rest, Yuzu tells them to meet them in the food storage in the basement. At the basement, Anya was sleeping due to not having enough rest as stated by Yuzu. Iride explains to everyone what they have encountered which was a Mimicry Man-Eater disguised as Karin. It pisses off Karin knowing that it got close to Iride. Yuzu then says to Kaikoku to accompany her to her room as her bodyguard and gives a task to Iride and Zakuro to bring the withered Mimicry Man-Eater to her. As they go pick it up Zakuro tells Iride about Yuzu, and Iride says that he feels that they have met in the past. When they arrived Anya woke up and he explained to Iride that his family has a common sleeping disorder which explains his eyebags. After Yuzu has made her investigation on the Mimicry Man-Eater, she tells everyone that at sunset all of them are going to eradicate the Mimicry Man-Eaters. She displays her box of poison she has brought from her room explaining to everyone that it will be divided by all of them. Zakuro asks Yuzu from where did she get all this poison. She affirms that she keeps it as self-defense against bullying and perverts, she adds to it that Himiko is doing the same thing as well. Suddenly the speaker started revealing Paka's voice, he tells them it's been a week since they have been in this world and they have passed 5 million views, which is first in the game's history. He feels honored as being responsible for the 13th district. After he was done with his announcement, Yuzu starts to begin her operation. She says Iride, Zakuro, Anya, and Kaikoku to inject the poison on the core of the ivy. She tasks Karin to help her, Himiko to cook, and Makino on sleeping duty. Yuzu adds they need a password to know if they aren't fake. The password was whenever someone says Karin the other replies with pudding, leaving Karin confused. The four eating Himiko's pudding and they had 10 seconds for their operation to begin and off they go. When Iride and Anya caught up with Zakuro and Kaikoku they encounter two copies of Makino unaware who is the real one. Iride tries the password Yuzu has given them but Zakuro says Makino was sleeping when they announced the password. Anya and Zakuro start to argue and suddenly the two Makino imposters attack them, but they survive. When they reach back to the basement everyone goes to sleep. The next day, everyone wakes up realizing stage 4 has been completed. They see the monsters were withered because of the poison. Karin looks at Yuzu wondering what is she up with Iride since she is hugging him and she's happy that he's safe. Then she adds "I should've kissed him while I had the chance" leaving everyone confused on what she was saying. Episodes 4 and 5 (Stage 5) Iride approaches Himiko asking her if she wants the hairpin he got from his meal and she notices that someone has punched him in the face. She asks what happened to his face, Iride saying it was Anya. In the tower, Iride goes to Anya asking if he can sit and eat his peppers but Anya refuses. Himiko comes along to help the relationship between him and Iride but she triggers Anya causing him to storm off. Karin asks what happened between the two of them but Yuzu cuts Iride by saying if he saw Zakuro or Kaikoku today. Kaikoku was exploring the town and he noticed Zakuro was spying on him. They both realize that no one lives here and Kaikoku asks Zakuro why is he here anyway, he replies saying he's looking for his twin. At night, Paka brings all 8 gamers to a village for the 5th Stage. Karin is afraid she asks Himiko is she can hold her hand and then Yuzu, Iride, and Makino joins them which then they were blocking the path. Paka mentions that the 5th stage is called Demon Extermination. He adds that demons abduct young maiden in the village and their job is to rescue the maiden and stop the abduction. He accompanies them to an elder where he will continue the rest of the story and he leaves. Iride heads to the house as he will enter the first but Anya stops him stating he should be cautious. He states it will be fine and it's not like someone with a knife will stab him, he opens the door and a girl rushing towards him wanting to kill him but he was saved by Kaikoku. The girl then asks if they were demons and they weren't so she takes them to the elder so he can explain what is happening. When they enter, the elder introduces himself reveling his name, Kihachi and the girl is his granddaughter Kikka and he was sorry for what she did. He adds that tonight a demon will abduct a girl and he is afraid if it will be his granddaughter. He realizes that they have come to end the demon situation so he gives them 2 sacrificial robes so they complete the stage. Yuzu states that it's a good thing to locate the demon's base if one of them was abducted, Kaikoku adds that maybe they're dead but Kikka tells them they're not but was silenced by her grandfather. The group starts discussing who will participate, Yuzu says Kaikoku and Zakuro will be the first two and adds if there was any volunteer, Iride volunteers as usual. Kihachi cuts them saying the legend says that the demons love bouncy and busty bodies. Everyone starts to argue on who will wear one of the robes to join Iride and Himiko is trying her best to calm them down but it was no use so she uses her weapon to quiet everyone. When everyone calmed down, Yuzu had an idea which was dressing Makino since he was sleeping all the time. Outside Zakuro asks Yuzu why did she pick Makino, she stats that anyone will be caught in Makino's eyes whatever their race or age is. Kaikoku tries to look at his eyes but he feels disgusted from it. Himiko realizes Iride and Anya are chatting with each other so she heads to them asking if they did makeup after they fight. Anya says it wasn't really a fight, Iride states that he went to Paka for sleeping drug so he can sleep but when he showed it to him Anya got mad and punched him. Then everyone went hiding in the bushes and waiting for the demon to appear. Kikka appears behind them in silence she says that all of them were stupid, she wanted to kill them especially Kaikoku since he got her earlier. Kaikoku notices Kikka behind him and tells her what is she doing here, she freaks out but she tells him there's a bug on his back. He tells Zakuro to remove it but he gives a commentary about it. Himiko removes the bug from his back and claims it's too tiny and plump, Yuzu notices a beetle on Anya's back making Anya curious and asking Yuzu to get it. Karin warns them to get back to their position and to leave the bugs when they heard a huge stomp. A huge giant demon appears behind Iride and Makino carrying them to his face. He realizes their bodies aren't bouncy or busty but they are thin and frail. Iride tries to say he's naked and Makino was sleeping which he couldn't use his eyes to the demon, Anya throws his pole at the giant demon distracting him. Everyone gets out facing the giant demon and then the demon says which one will it be to Kikka, Kikka has chosen Karin and were keeping her as a hostage at her grandfather, then they realize the giant demon is the elder Kihachi. He takes Kikka and Karin into his pam and heads out. Iride shouts saying if he can come too but they said they don't have space for another person. Iride says it will be like a trial and they can kill him if they didn't need him. Anya yells at Iride saying what is he doing this, he states that he can't leave Karin alone, he then leaves with Kihachi, Kikka, and Karin. Anya says that we don't know where they are going to but Yuzu claims that she has put a transmitter on Iride's neck which would be easier to locate them. (end of episode 4) Yuzu gives Kaikoku and Zakuro a tracking device so they track Akatsuki's location. Anya wants to go with them but it wasn't allowed since he wasn't within the 4 making Himiko and Makino hold him back. Yuzu believes in them to return Akatsuki and Karin back safely. As they proceed Zakuro says they will just save the hostages and leave but Kaikoku refuses running from the enemy as it is against his traditions.Kaikoku and Zakuro were walking until they saw Kihachi fishing in the night. They sit watching him when suddenly Akatsuki appears in front of them. He tells them what had happened to him and Karin. Akatsuki and the others have decided to split up to find the hostages and save Karin. When Kaikoku and Akatsuki went to different paths Zakuro looks below him and he sees a bracelet carved his sister's name shocking him. After a while, Kaikoku appears in front of Iride, he picks him up and they proceed to the cages to free the hostages along Zakuro. As they freed everyone Zakuro says to go without him but Kaikoku refuses and says he'll go with him. Kaikoku orders Akatsuki and Karin to go without them as Zakuro wants to ask about his sister from Kikka. Kikka comes out realizing her maids were gone. She yells at Kaikoku and Zakuro about how they are annoying and about their interference to her stuff. She then looks closely to Zakuro and stating that she has seen his face somewhere before. Zakuro gets angry and yells at her about his sister if she has seen her before. Kikka says she couldn't remember but Zakuro refuses it and takes out his knife aiming to kill her. Kikka tells she might have eliminated her causing Zakuro to rage but Kaikoku stopped him saying people who can't control their anger block the path. Zakuro lets Kaikoku handle the rest of the situation. Kaikoku knew Kikka was lying at Zakuro so he instead threatens her. She gets furious and calls her grandfather to come and destroy Kaikoku, but he doesn't come leaving Kikka in depression. Kaikoku says that he forgot about her but she yells that her grandfather loves her a lot and no grandfather would leave his granddaughter alone. Kaikoku says that not all family have strong bonds and approaches her and pulls his sword in front of her asking her about Zakuro's sister. After he's done he goes back to Zakuro and Kikka looks at him and realizes his family doesn't love him and the 5th stage is complete. Episode 6 (stage 6) Paka takes the teenagers io isolated ruins of Karakara Desert for the sixth stage, where a girl and a boy must proceed through the dungeon and retrieve the fifth chromosome from the guardian of the temple. Paka claims the stage is simple. By drawing lots, Anya and Himiko are chosen, Himiko is feared by Anya's anger and Anya fears from Himiko because of her flashbangs. Paka is jealous but denies it in front of Anya, he tells him he will eat pepper tomorrow as a threat. Iride tries to say that he'll go instead of Anya but Yuzu doesn't let him. Iride goes to Himiko telling her that it will be fine and that Anya is a kind guy in his heart. Hidden in the trees away from the others, Zakuro apologizes for his behavior the other day. Kaikoku doesn't much care about it and confides in Zakuro about his suspicions regarding Iride and Yuzu, especially Iride. Later on, in the cafe, Zakuro enters the cafe and sees Paka. Paka says that the situation about his sister he doesn't know anything, Zakuro says that he is here to know what he did to Karin and the others since he served them sweets. Paka mentions that the white room is clean and that one of them might get to enter it. Zakuro thinks this is a threat but it was a warning, he adds that Kaikoku is the most one that disturbs the harmony of the game. Zakuro takes his switchblade aiming to attack Paka but was stopped by Makino. Outside the temple, Iride muses how he wants to collect all the chromosomes and wants to enter the temple, and Yuzu tells him that this dungeon is unsuitable for him and she would get mad at him. The other 4 comes along and talk about Himiko and Anya. Zakuro says that Paka will do something if they didn't show up soon and adds that Anya is hard as a cockroach and after that, they come out from the temple, Ayna yells at Zakuro that he heard him saying that and with that they have completed the sixth stage. Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters